


Just The Tip

by sohox



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, old school sohox style, total filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: I’m not responsible for the things those two do, but lately it feels like the universe is lurking in my DMs.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Just The Tip

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea this past weekend. The universe beat me to it.

Rhett’s been at it for what feels like hours now. Link is on his back, smooth legs together and crossed at the ankle. His heavy cock is held flush against his stomach with just the tips of his fingers. Rhett placed Link’s hand there himself. 

Rhett is propped up with one arm, hovering right above Link, his own fat cock fisted tight in his hand, and he’s running the tip of it over the curves of Link’s body. He’s leaving little trails of wet everywhere he touches; first over Link’s hip bone, then along the v of his thigh. For the last few minutes he’s been fixated on pressing the head of his cock to against Link’s own, dragging it down the long length of it, bumping over the ridges of Link’s fingertips, until he reaches the base. 

“Stay still,” Rhett growls when Link’s hips buck up into the feeling. Link is struggling to keep his breath even. He is fighting so hard not to let the whimpers crawling at his throat escape into the quiet of the room. “Just let me.” 

All Link can do is nod through the desperation. Rhett is circling his head around the base of Link’s cock in earnest now. He pushes his hips forward, dragging the tip down over Link’s velvety sack, gently pressing in between his balls in a way that is making Link crazy. He feels so used; completely at the mercy of Rhett’s fixation. 

“So good for me, Link. I can tell how hard you’re working.” Rhett uses his knee to push open Link’s thighs, spreading his legs wide open. “Fuck, baby, I can smell you in the damn air.” 

Before Link can respond, Rhett positions himself at the crux of his thighs, pressing his nose right into the hot skin of his balls, breathing in deep. Rhett can’t stop the groan that rumbles in his chest and vibrates through Link’s sex. 

It’s too much, Link’s been on edge for too long. And the way Rhett’s tongue is tracing the seam of his sack is picking him apart. Link can’t hold off any longer. 

The strangled  _ “please” _ rips past his lips and he is gulping for air when Rhett takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. His eyes are boring into Link’s and the  _ “yes”  _ is written all over Rhett’s face. 

White hot heat gathers in the pit of Link’s stomach, coursing molten, electric through his veins. Every one of his muscles seizes up and his entire consciousness is focused on the way that Rhett’s mouth is wrapped around him. He spills every ounce of restraint into Rhett’s scalding hot mouth. 

Link gulps in deep, shuddering breaths, coming back down from his incredible high just in time to feel Rhett nudging at lips, the head of his cock sliding in, stroking over his tongue. “That’s it, baby, take it for me now. Just the tip.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic - Just The Tip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053241) by [Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross), [sohox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox)




End file.
